I'm So in Love with you
by SweatPea1231
Summary: Miley and Oliver are in Love with each other, but which one will confess first?
1. Many Questions Asked

Disclaimer:I don't own it.. sadly.. :(

Miley's P.O.V

Ever since I told Oliver that I'm Hannah Montana, I can't help but wonder could he ever like his friend Miley the Dork.

Probably not. But, he will never know just how much i care for him, and I don't mean as a brother or a pet goldfish...

Yes, I Love Oliver Oken. I think in my heart i always have had a thing for him, I've tried to hide it but i cant help it.

I still remember the day when he told me and Lily that he wanted to be Mr. Montana. I couldn't help but think to

myself how much i want to be Mrs. Oken. I've been living with my crush for Oliver for 3 years and i think im ready to

tell him, I'm 17 years old and i need to live a little, and i wanna be living my life with my Smokin Oken.

Oliver's P.O.V

I still remember when i got let down easy by Hannah Montana aka Miley Stewart my best friend. She thought i only

would love Hannah and not her. But the truth is I love Miley more then anyone and when she told me she was Hannah

i just started to love her a little bit more. But I don't love Miley just because shes a rock star, i love her for her and for her

only. I decided that im going to tell her, tonight even though it's almost midnight im still going to tell her. So i grabbed my

cell phone and called up Miley. Thank goodness she wasn't sleeping i would have felt horrible.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Hey Miles. It's Oliver i was wondering if i could come over i need to talk to you."

"Um sure.. But my dad and Jackson are sleeping so come in through my balcony door ok?"

"Alright.I'll be there in 10." I told her.

"K. Bye Oliver"

"Bye.."

Miley's P.O.V

I wonder what Oliver wants to tell me. He sounded really nervous. I hope everything is ok...

Oliver's P.O.V

Ok.. i can't explain how nervous I am. I thought to myself as i walked towards Miley's house. I got there in about

another 5 minutes and i climbed up the rope ladder that Miley used that one time to sneak out with me and Lily

to go see Ashton Kutcher at the movies. I hopped up on her balcony and stood there for a minute "This is it" i whispered

to myself and knocked on the balcony door quietly. She opened up the door and took my breath away. Even when she is

in pajamas and her hair is all messed up she is still breathtaking.

"So...why did you HAVE to come over?" She asked while laughing a little bit.

"I..uh..wanted..to..um.."

"You wanted to what?" She asked again.

"Borrow the Chemistry notes for that test tomorrow. I accidentally well..uh threw them away...yeah! threw them away."

I cant be doing this i cant chicken out, not now. I need to tell her i just can't say anything without stuttering!

"Um yeah i guess so hold on let me get them"she said looking very confused.

"DAMNIT!" i said in a loud whisper.

"What Oliver? Are you ok?"

"Me yeah. Never better, so im going to go home and study,for that test."

I walked out of her bedroom door and stood on her balcony for a couple of minutes just thinking of what an idiot i am!

I did something i never thought i would do in my life i walked to the door and opened it without a care.

"Oliver? Did you forget something?''she asked me confused.

I simply nodded walking towards her "Yea, i forgot this"

and i kissed her with everything i had.

"You should forget more often'' Miley said smirking.

"Miley, i wanted to tell you something when i came over but i chickened out and asked for notes for a test that i was ready

for! Miley what i wanted to tell you when i came over was that-"

She cut me off with a kiss and said " Oliver, I Love you too."

"You do!" she simply nodded "Miley I'm so in Love with you"

"So..would you like to stay here tonight? Since it's so late?"

"Yeah. I'd love to, let me call my mom and tell her im not coming home."

Miley's P.O.V

While Oliver was calling his mom I was just rethinking everything that has happened tonight. I didn't realize Oliver come over

and place his arms around my waist and kiss me "I Love you Smokin Oken" i told him

"I Love you Miley Stewart"

"So..do you want to go to bed?"

"Mhmm.."we walked over to my bed hand in hand and feel asleep soon to wake up next to the loves of each others lives.

Miley's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up to Oliver's arms wrapped around my waist protectively not wanting to let go. But I REALLY HAD  
TO GO! I gave Oliver a good morning kiss which instantly woke him up.

"Where are you going?" trying to prevent me from leaving by kissing me passionately

"Bathroom hold on boy!"

After I went the bathroom i walked back into my room looking for Oliver but i couldn't find him..He's probably downstairs watching T.V. He was doing that exactly watching T.V on the couch.

"Hey Miles"he said

"Hey Smokin Oken.Do you want some pancakes?"

"Made by you? Of course."

I smiled and started making him breakfast. After about 15 minutes I told him they were done and he came

to the kitchen area to eat. As so as he looked down at his plate he couldn't control his laughter. I made him

pancakes with a strawberry and whipped cream face.

"Haha thank you Miles for my breakfast.'' he said while dabbing his finger in the whipped cream and putting it on my nose.

After that he kissed it off.

"I'll cook you breakfast anytime. So after you eat what do you want to do?"I asked.

"Well im gonna go home for about an hour and shower and change clothes and i need to do something important, but after that how about we go to the beach?"

"Ok sounds great!"

Oliver's P.O.V

After i ate the breakfast Miley made me i gave her a kiss and told her to meet me at the beach in about an hour.  
While i was walking home to change really quickly i grabbed out my cell phone and called information.

"How can i direct your call?"

"Malibu Floral please?"

my phone started ringing and I ordered a surprise for Miley.

I knew she was going to love this.

Miley's P.O.V

"Hey Dad! im going to the beach with Oliver I'll be back later."

"Ok bud. Be careful!"Robbie said.

"Bye Dad."

As i was walking toward the beach i stared wondering about mine and Oliver's relationship. Were we dating? I hope

so, cause i love him so much. As i walked towards mine and Oliver's normal spot at the beach i noticed a note in the sand

"MS. go to the rocks i have a surprise OO."

I walked over to the open spot in the rocks and saw rose petals and candles everywhere. I went over to the rock me and Oliver sat at when i told him i was Hannah Montana and noticed roses forming a heart and a note addressed to

me laying in the middle of the heart.

_-Miley_

_Last night was the best night of my life i hope we will have many more nights together._

_I Love you so much_

_-Smokin Oken_

Still taking it all in i had yet to notice Oliver standing behind me.

"I Love you did you know that?" he asked me startling me.

"Oliver! you didn't have to do all this for me."

" I wanted to do this right. Miley Stewart, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! I really do have the best of both worlds don't I?"

"I would hope so" as i kissed her.

It's been 9 months since me and Miley started going out, and I'm trying to think of the perfect way to ask her to Prom.

It took awhile but I finally know what I'm going to do. It will knock her of her feet just like the time i asked her to be my official girlfriend.

Oliver's P.O.V

It was Saturday night and Miley and Lily were at a Hannah Montana concert. Robbie gave me the key to the house so i could get to work on my plan for prom. As i got into Miley's room I started lighting candles everywhere, I gathered seashells from outside and and wrote "Prom?" on her bedroom floor and put her favorite flower Lilies all over, and sat right on her bed and waited for her to come home from the concert.

Miley's P.O.V

All night at the concert i couldn't help but think if Oliver was going to ask me to Prom or if he just assumed that we were going together.

"Miley! you totally rocked tonight!" Lily said.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked dazed.

"Your thinking about Oliver aren't you?Never mind of course you are"

"yeah i was i just want to know if hes doing anything about prom..."

"oh..well you never know.." Lily smirked as if she knew something was going on.

"yea you never know."

"Well..ill see you later Miles."

"Bye Lil"

When we arrived at the house I instantly wanted to go to bed and not think about prom at all.

I walked up the stairs and into my room and saw everything that Oliver had done. From the Lilies to the Seashells and candles. My breath was taken from me almost instantly. Oliver got of my bed and came over and kissed me right on the lips and asked me just like he did 9 months ago "Miley Stewart will you go to Senior Prom with me?"

"Yes! of course ill go with you"

Prom was a spectacular night full of magic and love.

That night Oliver and I were walking on the beach around the same spot he asked me to be his girlfriend Just walking in silence hand in hand, until Oliver broke the silence.

"You know how much I Love you right, and know that i would do anything for you?"

"Yes Oliver? I Love you too, whats wrong why are you so nervous?"

Oliver started fidgeting around nervously and got down on one knee, i thought i was going to pass out.

He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a ring box.

"Miley, I'm so in love with you and i want to be with you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I just stood there with a goofy smile on my face.

"Oliver Oken, I would love nothing more then to be your wife"

"I'm going to be Mr.Montana!"

"Haha..well im Mrs. Smokin Oken."

Oliver gently slid the diamond ring on my left ring finger and we kissed and danced all night on the beach.

**Authors Note-I don't know if ill continue the story just tell me if you like it and give me some ideas on what i should write next if i do decide to continue..**


	2. Lipstick

**Yeah.. I got some reviews to update this story so here is another chapter.**

**It's going to switch off point of views a lot again and there will be a lot more Lily!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine..**

Miley's P.O.V

I woke up feeling very dazed and out of it, was last night a dream? But then I looked down at my left hand and knew everything that happened last night.

"I'm really getting married."I said to myself quietly, while a smile spread across my face. I decided to get up and go downstairs because I was very hungry.

"Hey bud want some pancakes?"

"yeah Daddy, I'm really hungry" I put my hand to my head feeling a headache.

"Miley? What is on your hand?" he looked very confused yet happy.

"Oh..No..Oh..No.. I wasn't going to tell you until tonight!" I said as if i was about to cry.

"Darlin.. It's ok.. I already knew about it anyways." he told me

"Wait...Whaaaaaat?"Ok I'm so confused now.

"Oliver asked my permission last week if he could ask you to marry him."

"He did?" I sat there and at my pancakes just thinking about how lucky I am that I'm marrying Oliver.

Just then the Phone rang and my brother Jackson answered it.

"Lily in 5" he said.

I got up and ran to the door

"3-2-1"

"Good Morning Stewart Family!" She yelled acting like a rock star. I just stood there and laughed while she rolled over to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton and drank straight from it. She's turning 18 and still acts like she's 14.

"Hey..Hey..Hey! I have to cook with that Lil!" my dad said

"Sorry Mr. Stewart. I just wanted to..um..BUILD STRONG BONES!"

"Then use a cup.."my dad said annoyed, i just sat there and watched them debate over the milk carton they didn't even notice me leave the house. I started walking down the street to the store to buy a new milk carton and a permanent marker. I got home about 15 minutes later i walked into the house and they were still going at it about the milk! So i walked over grabbed the milk out of Lily's hand and grabbed the marker and wrote Lily on it. Then i gave it back and did the same with my dads new gallon. They just stared at me with wide eyes and stopped debating,Lily rolled over to me on her skateboard with the milk carton in her left hand.

"Lil, we need to talk."

"If it's about Oliver popping the big question I already know. He called last night"

"Did everyone know except me?"

"Yeah" Lily, Jackson, and my Dad all said together.

"Ok then..but what will people say when they see Hannah Montana's engagement ring? What will we tell people?"

"Just say Hannah Montana fell in love" Oliver said while walking through the door.

"Hey Oliver!"

"Hey Miles. Want to go for a walk?"

I could hear Jackson making kissing noises in the background and i could also hear Lily telling him to shut up.

"yeah..Lily?"

"Oh I guess I'll Stay here with Jackson and your dad. Bye Lovebirds!"She said.

Does she have a thing for my brother? They do always flirt together I'm going to have to do a little bit of matchmaking. Oliver and I walked down to the rocks. We sat down underneath a palm tree and just looked at each other with smiles spread across our faces.

"Miley, I Love you so much"

"I Love you too!"

"So.. when do you want to have the wedding?"

"How about the day you asked me to be your girlfriend? October 12?"

"That sounds perfect. Your perfect." He said as we kissed, which started to become a make out session, until Amber and Ashley came out of nowhere.

"Wow look its Hillbilly and Loser with no friends."Ashley said.

"Hey Hillbilly don't be surprised if he dumps you cause your not good enough for him"Amber said.

"Hey you two Bitches why don't you shut up because you haven't had a boyfriends in what 2 years?"I spoke out of nowhere. I just cant take there harassment.

"Wow Oken you should so not get anymore serious with the Hillbilly."

"Amber! Ashley SHUT UP! Just because NOONE likes you doesn't mean you can try to ruin Mine and Miley's relationship! Me and her are very serious and I will not dump my future wife! Now go away before I pick you up and get rid of you myself but i wouldn't do that considering i would have to touch you, so go to hell!" Oliver was now literally bullshit with the two.

"Whoa, you two are getting married. A match made in heaven, two losers." Ashley said as they walked away.

"Well she was right about one thing we are a match made in Heaven."I said as we shared a kiss.

"Haha. I can't believe I went off at them, it was fun"

"Hey lets go back to my house"

We got up and started walking back towards my house. When we got there we looked through the door and noticed Lily and Jackson were having a make out session on the couch.

"Whoa!" Me and Oliver said at the same time.

"I guess I don't have to do any matchmaking..They did it on there own."I said.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

"Oliver?"

"Yeah Miles? Whats wrong?"

"I Love you so much" I said as I kissed him.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

"Miley Stewart I Love you too. I always will. My soon to be Mrs. Miley Oken."

We shared another kiss and sat down on the patio couch outside. We sat there wrapped up in each others arms for what seemed like hours.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

"Do you think we got lucky when we fell in love with each other?"I asked him.

"I know i did" He told me as he kissed my forehead

"I know i did too"

"HEY GUYS" Lily screamed as she came through the door with the biggest smile on her face. There was something else all over her face.. Lipstick.

Me and Oliver just looked at her and laughed hysterically.

"Whaaaat is with you guys...OH MY GOD you didn't!"

"No but we can see you and my brother did..."

Right then Lily turned bright red and ran inside to go wash her face I went in with her just so i could maybe get a little bit out of her, too see if they were dating or if they were..bored?

Oliver's P.O.V

Whoa... I still can't believe Lily and Jackson.. on his couch for crying out loud (They didn't sleep together) That is a place were anyone could have seen them, Me and Miley saw them!

Miley...

I love her so much. I cant wait until we get married. Shes my High School Sweetheart...

We decided to get married on October 12th this year and we will get an small house near UCLA were we both got accepted. Just then Jackson came into the living room and he had Lily's lipstick all over his face.

"Hey Man come with me" he looked confused but went with me to the bathroom.

"Oh man.. I cant believe i have her Lipstick all over my face!"Jackson said.

"Who's Lipstick?" Robbie asked

"Um.."Jackson replied..

"Huh.. I didn't know Um was a name Jackson.. who's Lipstick is all over your face?"

"It's mine Mr. Stewart!" Lily said out of nowhere.

"Oh its Lily's ok then see you boys later I have to go to a meeting."

"Later Mr. Stewart" I said.

"C'ya dad"Jackson said.

"Well i think he took you and Lily's little fling alright."

"A fling?" Lily asked out of nowhere again how does she keep doing that?

"Lils it wasn't a fling don't you ever think that." Jackson assured her.

She nodded and went back upstairs. I knew something was bothering Jackson but i didn't know what it was..

"Hey man whats wrong?"

" I wanna ask Lily out but i don't know how to do it.. i wanna sweep her off her feet. She deserves that." he said.

"Uh..take her to the beach and give her a Lily and ask her there"

"Oken your a genius! Thank you."

"No problem i had to think a lot about asking Miley to be my girlfriend, and asking her to prom, but asking her to marry me i didn't have to think about it I've known how i wanted to do it."

"I'm going to ask you from now on, i would never be able to think of these things"

Miley's P.O.V

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Lily screamed.

"I CAN! I've wanted to marry Oliver since i was 15 years old."

"Yeah...Hey do you think your brother will ask me out? He'll be to much of a donut to think of anything that will knock me off my feet.."  
"Lily! My Brother is like in LOVE with you. He'll think of something don't worry."

Right then there was a knock on the door. It was Jackson.

"Hey Guys..um Lily you wanna go for a walk down to the beach with me?" he asked her

"Yea I'd love too!"

When they left Oliver came upstairs to my room and layed down on my bed with me.

"Oliver, I love you" i told him

"Miley i love you too."

We started kissing very passionately on my bed, then we made love for the first time.

Jackson's P.O.V

Ok then sun is setting, and I'm walking with the coolest girl ever.

"Hey Lily i wanted to give you something..." I ran over to a picnic table and grabbed the Lily and handed it to her.

"Lily will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Jackson!" she told me excitedly and we kissed on the beach.

Oliver's P.O.V

Tonight has been the best night of my life. I Just made love with my future wife for the first time and I feel wonderful. Miley and I are now downstairs and she decided she would make me a romantic dinner.

She made Spaghetti and Meatballs. It felt like we were the Lady and the Tramp. I rolled a meatball off my plate and onto hers.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

"Miley your beautiful."

She blushed when I said that. But she shouldn't be embarrassed cause i would be telling her she is beautiful for the rest of her life.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

**Author Note-Should I write more? TELL ME PLEASE! Lol**


	3. Secrets Out

**Still thinking of what to write I'm making it up as i go along... that is what i have been doing...Lol**

Disclaimer: yeah its not mine...

September came very quickly for the engaged couple. Only one more month until the wedding, and Miley was freaking out.

Miley's P.O.V

"LILY! How could September come so fast it was only May 4 MONTHS AGO! I NEED A WEDDING DRESS!" I'm so freaking out right now..

"Miles calm down! Me and you will go look for a dress today don't worry about it. Everything is gonna go just fine. Even if you walk down the aisle naked.. Oliver will love it but I think the rest of us will be scarred for life!" She said to me sarcasticlly.

"LILLY IF YOU DON'T BE SERIOUS FOR 5 MINTUES I WILL MAKE YOU WALK DOWN THE AISLE NAKED!"

"Okay being serious now.. Lets go shopping!"

"Serious Lily..Be Serious..." I warned.

"Right serious..gotcha"

Lily and I drove down to Malibu Bridal to look for my wedding dress. We went through many dresses until I finally found the perfect one. It was Cinderella style, flowing at the bottom. It was my dream dress. We also found Lily's maid of honor dress and the bridesmaid dresses they were baby blue, Strapless, and what Lily loves most is that it sparkles.

"Okay since I was serious while we shopped can i be goofy Lily now?"

"Lil? You werent even close to being serious nice try. But yeah go ahead."

"Sweeeet! Hey Miley..."

"Yeah whats up?"

"Um I was thinking about telling Jackson that I Love him tonight.. I'm alittle nervous."

"You guys havent said i love you to each other yet?"I asked confused

"Not yet. But I'm going to tell him tonight. But I don't know what to say"

"Just flat out say you love him."Trust me thats the best advice i can give her when it comes to Jackson.

The rest of the way home was pretty quiet. Until Lily broke the silence

"WHAT IF HE DOESNT LOVE ME?"Lily practiclly screamed.

"Lily i know he loves you. He told me he loves you"

That calmed her down a lot. When we got back to my place Lily went inside to make sure Oliver wasn't there so we could get my dress in without him seeing it.The place was cleared. We managed to get my dress in my Hannah Closet in time because as soon as we hung it up Oliver knocked on the door.

"Miley?you here?" He asked

"Upstairs!" I yelled for him

"Hey Miles, and Lils. What did you do today?"

"OH NOTHING!"I said rather loudly

"Keyword for you bought your wedding dress didn't you?"He asked

"How did you...LILY!"

"Hey i didn't tell him..."She defended herself

"Miles calm down.. your dad told me."He said.

"Besides the only way we will jynx the wedding is if i see you in it. Not that i heard you bought it and plus we don't need to believe in those stupid superstions anyways. Everything will be perfectly fine"

"Promise?"I asked him.

"Miles i promise you our wedding will be perfect"

He kissed me really quickly, and all 3 of us went down to the beach so Lily could see Jackson at Rico's.

Oliver and I walked hand in hand on the beach. While Lily went to tell Jackson she loved him.

Lily's P.O.V

Ok..DONT CHICKEN OUT! Everything will be fine.

"Hey Jackson" I said when i got over to Rico's

"Hey Lils whats up..why are you shaking its hot out?"

"Um..I wanted to tell you something"

"Oh no PLEASE TELL ME were not Breaking up?" He said nervously

"No NEVER!" I assured him

"Well what is it..?"

"I LOVE YOU! I'm so in love with you and i had to tell you and your really quiet ok this isnt good ok I'm gonna go now..."

"LILY WAIT! I love you too"

It was offical Lily Truscott gave her heart away to her best friends brother. Best thing because he gave his heart to her in return.

Oliver's P.O.V

Since Miley bought her wedding dress, our wedding feels even closer.But why am I so nervous?

Probably because I am marrying the love of my life and because I'm only 18 years old. Why am I Marrying Miley so young? Because i love her... and i want to start having a life with her while we are young.Maybe have a kid or two..definatly two. A boy and a girl. Maybe what scares me is that everyone knows Hannah Montana is engaged. So..am I going to have to go in disquise as Hannah's fíance? Or will Miley's identidy be revealed that she is Hannah Montana?

"Oliver what are you thinking about?"Miley asked me.

"Um..honestly what happens if people find out your Hannah Montana cause of the wedding? I mean people may be a little curious if me and you get Married when Hannah is supposed to..."

"Oliver.. i was actually thinking about telling everyone that I'm Hannah Montana... the presure and my wig have been killing me lately! I mean you remember when my wig almost fell off at the one concert?"

"Yeah but i don't want your dream to be ruined because of the wedding..."I said sadly.

"Oliver you are my dream, I want to be with you i could care less if people found out I'm Hannah."

Later that week.

On the cover of practiclly every magazine it read 'Hannah Montana's Indentidy Revealed'

In one of the Magazines it read-

"Malibu Resident Miley Stewart has been the sensation we all know and love, Hannah Montana.

She is currently planning a wedding to long time boyfriend Oliver Oken, another resident in Malibu. We have not been informed on a date for the wedding."

"Miley how do you feel now that people know your Hannah Montana?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet Oliver.. I feel wonderfull about it actually but still I think I'll miss the blonde."

"So.. soon to be Mrs. Oken what would you like to do today it's only 2 o'clock?" i asked while kissing her at the same time.

"I think you know what i want to do today." she smirked.

We went upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door. Not to be disturbed by anyone.

When we came out of her room it was 6:35 p.m.

"Well i think we broke our record, what do you think Oliver?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah definatly"i said smirking

We stayed up late watching movies, but not really watching them...until we fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of our wedding day.


End file.
